turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JCC the Alternate Historian/My Weird Crypid/Fictional Creatures Dream
A little while ago, I had a interesting dream regarding several crypids and fictional fantasy and folklore animals existing as real animals. The list of animals follows: * The Unicorn * The Jackalope * Sasquatch/Bigfoot/Skunk ape * Yeti * Chupacabra * Lake monsters that are either are or based on the Plesiosaur (The Loch Ness Monster, the Champ, ect) Unicorns The unicorn in my dream was a domesticated equid much like that of a horse or a donkey, which they coexisted with. They basically were horses with a horn on their heads. Strangely, the hoofs in my dream where inconsistent. Sometimes, they had hooves resembling those of horses and donkeys while other times they had cloven hoofs with an odd number of toes. Because of their horns and possibly the cloven hoofs, many people suggested that unicorns were the missing link between horses and rhinos. Also, never piss of a unicorn unless you want to get impaled by its horn and possibly die! Jackalopes The jackalope was an animal that was in the same family as rabbits and hares. Specifically, it was in the same family as jackrabbits. It resembled a jackrabbit with deer antlers and coexisted with them. They could be found on the Plains in the Western United States and Canada. Other than that, nothing really interesting about them. Sasquatch The Sasquatch was a species of great ape that lived throughout the US and Canada. It was the only known ape species (other than humans) that lived in North America. It was in the Ponginae family, the same ape group as orangutans and the extinct giant ape Gigantopithecus, in fact, the Sasquatch apparently split off from them and eventually migrated to North America. As for the description, male Sasquatches stood up to around eight feet tall and weighed between 400 and 600 pounds with females being smaller, making them (along with Yetis) to be the largest living ape and primate. Their hair color was almost always either brown or reddish-brown (similar to that of its cousin, the orangutan) with their skin color being either peach, brown or light black. Two subspecies of Sasquatches exist, the first being the normal Sasquatch and the other being the Skunk ape/Swamp Ape. The normal Sasquatch, or Bigfoot lived in the Pacific Northwestern US (Washington, Oregon and Idaho) as well as Southwestern Canada (British Columbia) while the Swamp/Skunk Ape lived in the Southeastern US, especially in the Florida everglades. The species was an omnivorous animals, meaning it ate both plant and animal mater. While it would eat mostly leaves, grasses fruit and roots, it would occasionally either hunt smaller animals or scavenge meat from deer and moose carcasses. Thankfully, it wasn't a maneater, but it would attack and kill humans on rare occasions. Well, that is all I know about the Sasquatch. Yeti The Yeti was a species of great ape that lived in South-Central/Southeastern Asia. Much like its cousin Sasquatch, the Yeti was part of the Ponginae family, the same ape group as orangutans and the extinct giant ape Gigantopithecus, in fact, it apparently split off from them. As for the description, male Yetis were around the same size as male Sasquatches, standing up to around eight feet tall and weighing between 400 and 600 pounds with females being smaller, making them (along with their North American cousins) to be the largest living ape and primate. Variations of its hair color was quite odd. While most either had brown or reddish-brown (similar to that of orangutans), some were albino. The skin color for reddish-brown and brown haired yetis was usually either brown or light black while albino yetis had either peach (similar to Snowflake the gorilla) or light blue (similar to the Bumble from Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer) skin. Two subspecies of Yetis exist, the first being the normal Yeti and the other being the Yeren. The normal Yeti or Abomniable Snowman lived in the Himalayan Mountain regions of Nepal, India, China and allegedly in Siberia in Russia while the Yeren lived in Southeastern Asian countries such as Vietnam, Thailand and Southern China. Lie the Sasquatch, the Yeti was an omnivorous species. While both the Yeti and the Yeren ate both plant and animal mater, the regular Yeti appeared to be the most carnivorous of the great apes, with eat mostly scavenging from yak and goat carcasses. Thankfully, it wasn't a maneater, but it would attack and kill humans on rare occasions if they were provoked. Well, that is all I remember about the Yeti. Chupacabra While they have two major descriptions (a canine-like mammal or a bipedal alien-like reptile), the chupacabras in my dream where of the canine variety, being closely related to wolves and coyotes. Chupacabras were the largest species of wild canine, with males weighing up to around 200 pounds and standing 4-5 feet at the shoulder. The name is literary Spanish for the "goat-sucker", given that it often sucked the blood out of goats, sheep and other similar animals. They lived throughout Mexico and the Southwestern United States (especially in Texas). Surprisingly, despite their nature, they were mentioned of generally leaving people alone. Lake Monsters Somehow, deifying all logic, the Plesiosaur and other similar long-necked aquatic/semi-aquatic dinosaurs survived for over 65 million years or so and survived in various places around the world to the present day. Two of the most famous Plesiosaurs were the The Loch Ness Plesiosaur (Loch Ness Monster a.k.a Nessie) in Scotland and the Lake Champlain/American Plesiosaur (a.k.a Champ/Champie) in Vermont, New York and Quebec. They were both endangered are rare to find. Unfortunately, this is were my dream gets fuzzy and don't remember anything from here. Well, there you have it! All the information from my weird crypid/folklore dream that I remember. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 22:35, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Category:Blog posts